This invention relates to the art of tracheostomy devices comprising an external chamber which surrounds a tracheostomy tube leading outwardly from a patient's trachea, to facilitate breathing through the lungs wherein the natural "windpipe" function has failed or wherein a bypass of the upper trachea has been required to sustain a normal breathing function.
In the use of most tracheostomy devices the care-giver is exposed to patient secretions which oftentimes carry harmful bacteria. This invention has as one objective the limitation of the care-giver's exposure to such fluid and secretions which develop in the course of a patient's breathing/coughing as when wearing a tracheostomy device. Another objective is to maintain as clean as possible, the environment around the patient's incision in the neck and trachea. A further objective is to increase assurance that the patient's respiratory tract receives the appropriate humidification and oxygenation.
The present tracheostomy chamber device meets these objectives.